


I’m Adrien

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Misgender, mental health, slight mention of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Adrien hated being seen, being a model, being her! Emilie Agreste was dead, but his father couldn’t, wouldn’t, see that. Thus, his only son replaced his wife. The perfect woman.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	I’m Adrien

Emilie was Gabriel’s pride and joy. It was an arranged marriage. Her father owed his father money, so they solved it by Gabriel being betrothed to Emilie and gaining the Graham de Vanily fortune, or what remained of it. 

The problem with this though, was Emilie was sixteen when she and Gabriel got married. Gabriel was already in his mind twenties. He kept her in his mansion, giving her everything she wanted. She became famous in her own right, and Gabriel beamed. Her perfection was his, her beauty belonged to him. 

He loved her. 

When their son was born, Gabriel wouldn’t let either of them leave the mansion. Caged and surrounded by their possessions. Emilie became depressed, missing the freedom she had before Adrien. Gabriel was busy with work, all she had was their son. She placed a smile and acted the loving mother she remembered her own mother being, but, her health paid for the love of her son. 

When she died, Gabriel stopped. He never left his home, he never looked at the boy who reminded him of his wife. 

Three months later, and as Gabriel roamed the halls of his mansion at night, he spotted the long haired blond. 

“Emilie?” Gabriel called to the young teenager. Adrien looked over at the call of his mothers name. His hair was to his mid back, falling in golden blond waves, his green eyes glowing. But Gabriel saw his wife, not the son he had neglected for the last few months. 

“My Emilie,” he caressed the teens cheek before leaning down to kiss her lips. Adrien tried to pull away, knowing this was wrong, but also craving the touch of another human after being alone for so long. 

“Why are you wearing such boyish clothes?” Gabriel snapped before dragging Adrien down the hall.

Slowly, Adrien became more and more like his mother. Days turned to months, which became years. 

He sat alone in his room, the black dress making his legs itch as he stared out the window. He longed to be a normal boy. But, he was Emilie, he took care of his sick father. 

“Here you are,” her voice was soft, caring. He hated it. He heard her approach him, her feet soft against the carpet of his room. 

“It’s just a few photoshoots today,” she said reaching up to cup the side of his face. They looked into each other’s eyes. He remembered when she discovered his horrid secret. How sad she looked before anger clouded her eyes as he told his story. 

“Just pretend a little longer, and I’ll show you the surprise I made you.” She said. 

Adrien loved his secretary, a young girl who loved fashion. At first, he thought she would be like his father, but he quickly discovered her true side. She brought him snacks, made him clothes that were unisex and his father approved. Even better, she made him feel like a man again. 

Adrien followed after Marinette like a lost stray. She was the light in his dark prison. Unlike before, when it was just he and his father, Adrien didn’t mind the days turning to years. He enjoyed watching Marinette blossom into a young woman. He also enjoyed how she touched and treated him when his own urges took hold. 

Adrien hated his father or clients touching him, but Marinette was different, she had always been different. So, when his father tossed her out in anger, Adrien went with her, threatening his father. If Gabriel came after them, he would tell the world what happened behind the Agreste doors. 

Adrien stepped past the mansion gates a little stunned. He wore pants, he had short hair. He looked like the boy he was born to be. 

“I love you Adrien,” Marinette whispered, kissing his cheek. Adrien blushed at hearing his true name from her lips, he always blushed. She was the only one who called him Adrien, and after today, that would be his only name. 

“I love you too,” Adrien replied, kissing her lips.


End file.
